Twilight: HOA Style
by EverlarkIsMyHeartFTW
Summary: So, Imagine Twilight...but with the HOA characters, and kinda a HOA storyline. That equals AWESOMENESS! Please Read and Review! Couples: Nina/Fabian, Amber/Amfie, Patricia/Eddie, Joy/Jerome
1. Moving Back to Liverpool

**So...I made this because...IDK. It will be a Fabina Story and...HERE WE GO/**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN HOA**

**Nina POV**

The plane took off. I was on my way to Liverpool, England. Was I exicted? Not...at...all. I was their to visit my dad, Victor Rodenmaar, JR. (**YUP...He's Nina's dad...) **I hated visting him. And his run-down house, run-down car, run-down everything. And my mom, Sarah, said it will be a 'wonderful and fun expierience. Hmph.

12 hours later...

Yay. I was here. In was in my old room, wwhich was hot pink and sparkles everywhere. Cute.

"Hey...you havent been here since you were four?"

"Yeah..."

"Remembere Amber? And Patricia? And Mara?"

"I guess..."

"GREAT! They'll be here later."

"Goody."

LINEBREAKKKKKKK

I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" I said.

"NINA!"

"HEY GUYS...Where's Amber?"

"Oh...Her" Mara said.

"Yeah?" Nina replied.

"She...hangs out with other people now." Patricia said.

"Who?"

"She is part of...The Rutters."

"Rutters? W-What?"

"Amber Clarke, Jerome Clarke, Joy Rutter, Amfie Rutter...and Fabian Rutter."

"Uhhhhhh" Nina muttered.

LINEBREAK

At school, it was lunch and Nina was sitting with Patricia and Mara. They were talking but then...

**MUAHHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER**

**REVIEW**


	2. School

**ALRIGHT SO CHAPPIE TWO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOA. OR TWILIGHT.**

**NINA POV**

The 'Rutters' were walking towards them...and there was Amber, holding hands with an African-American Teen. Her blonde hair almost looked platinum, and her eyes...they were..they were gold...

"Is that...?" I managed to say.

"Yup...there's Amber..and the boy she's holding hands with? That's Alfie. The girl with the slightly tanned skin is Joy, the boy she is next to is Jerome, and the...guy over there...that's Fabian Rutter. He's single." Mara said.

"YES, I THINK THAT THEY ARE A BUNCH OF BULL- Nina? Nines, where are you going?" Patricia said.

I was walking to their table, and I was ignoring what Patricia had to say..I felt like, like I needed to meet these people. Like...it was my destiny.

"Hi! I'm Nina!"

Amber looked up at me in shock.

"NINES!"

Amber jumped up and hugged Nina, hard.

"Uh...Amber...I kinda need to breath..."

"SO SORRY!"

The others looked at me like I was mental. Fabian, he looked at me with this intense face, like I'm some sort of creature that he has never seen before. He stared at me with concentration then frustration.

"Fabes...you alright?" Joy said.

"Y-yes." He muttered.

LINEBREAKKK

In biology class, I came late. Ugh.

Ms. Robinson, "Nina! Come to class on time now. Now, please, sit next to Fabian."

I looked at him, and he glared back at me.

Walking in front of the fan and staring at my feet, I slowly slid next to him, while he turned away, looking disturbed.

Later in class, I had to take Fabian's blood.

"Uh...It will be better if I take yours."

"Alright."

It all happened so quickly. I could'nt think, nor breath, nor move. All I saw was red. And I smelled salt.

I woke up later in the nurse's office. I quickly exited the building, walking to the car my dad had brought me, from a friend, Eric Sweet.

Then, I saw a blur, and Fabian was in front of me, holding to car with his bare hands.

"What...did..you...do?" I said, scared.

" I DON'T KNOW."

Then my father, Victor, came and started screaming at Fabian.

"No, dad, NO." 

LINEBREAKKKK

I was at my house, then my friend, Eddie came.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Nina! How was your day at school?" 

"Wierd"

"Oh, Sorry...well, I have to go with my friends at the beach, they'll be wondering where I am."

"Alright..."

**OMG SOO LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**


	3. Dinner with Fabes

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY READERS! Since it's Christmas Eve, I'll give you guys 4 chapters. Wow...four...I could do it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOA OR TWILIGHT**

Nina's POV

After the...'incident' I went online and did some research.

What kind of 'human' had super strength and intense gold eyes...?

I research on google for 2 hours. Then I made a small...plan. That I must be careful with.

I think Fabian and his siblings are...vampires.

LINKBREAK

At school, I proceded to ask Fabian if my theory is correct or not. I'm sure it is.

"Excuse me..Fabian? Yeah, hey, It's me Nina again." Real subtle Nines...

Fabian looked up from his book. "Hey."

"I wanted to ask you a question." I said.

"What?"

"Let's go to the hallway...it's more..private." I said, trying to not sound wierd. (Even though it wasnt working.)

"Sure..." He seemed suspicious. Yay.

We walked put into the hallway, and I could just feel Patricia and Mara's eyes on me.

"So, I have the assumption...that, you and your siblings, if their your real siblings anyways, are vampires."

His eyes bulged out his head. "What?!"

"Yes, and that you survive on only animal blood."

"That's ludacris."

"Not really."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No word of this goes to anyone, you hear me?" He muttered.

"So what? You **are **vampires?"

"No-Y-No-"

"Woah, be careful there stutter rutter." I said, with a smirk on my face.

"FINE. I am a...supernatural creature."

I smiled with satisfaction, and I felt a sense of pride, fear, and anxiety all in one.

"So, would you like to meet me later, for dinner?" He said.

I almost choked...on my own spit.

"Uh...um..sure? I guess." I said, not really sure of what to do.

LINK BREAKKKK

Later, I did'nt know what to wear, so I just put on a white dress, and some flats.

I went to the place Fabian wanted to meet up with me and I waited for him, sittign down a table by myself.

He came, and 20 minutes later, things got silent.

Finally, he spoke up.

"I can read minds"

"WHAT?"

"But I can't read yours."

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, too soon?"

"Um, no, I guess. Wait, why can't you read mine?'

"I-I don't know...It's like some sort of..shield."

"Oh."

"Nina?"

"Yes" I said, with curiosity.

"Would you like to join my family's baseball game this saturday?"

"Oh, uh, sure."

**ALRIGHT THERE**


	4. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE, DONT SKIP

**A VERY IMPORTANT AN**

**So, this needs many more reviews. If I get more reviews, my chapters will be LONG. Like, long LONG. But a good long. Not like a LONG LONG LONG LONG. Woah, that's a lot of longs. :P**

**Special thanks my my reviews who have been reviewing since Day 1, Thanks**

**THEY ARE:**

**d00dlequeen15**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**And to my other reviewers, ya know I love ya. :3**

**If this gets 40 reviews by the end of the story, i'll make a new moon story, then eclipse, then breaking dawn.**

**PROMISE!**

**WHOEVER IS READING THIS I COMMAND YOU TO PM THIS TO SOMEONE AND TELL THEM TO REVIEW. EMAIL IT. SHARE IT ON TWITTER, FACEBOOK, IDC.**

**Haha, JK.**

**...Maybe...**


	5. Baseball

**here you go guys! Hope you had a happy, and safe Christmas. In the reviews, show me some story ideas, I dont want it to be EXACTLY like twilight.**

**To d00dlequeen15: Yeah, Imma use that idea, thanks. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOA OR TWILIGHT. **

NINA POV

Today was the day I will go and play baseball with Fabian and his siblings.

Am I scared? Maybe.

Am I nervous? Absolutly.

Am I shocked? You have no idea.

I was wearing a dull black t-shirt with old jeans. My dirty-blonde hair is loose and is really tangled. I was wearing brown converse with gray, dirty laces. I don't feel presentable, but I don't want to seem that way, so...

I was walking towards to forest when Eddie came up to me.

"Hey Nines. Wanna hang out with the crew today?" He said to me.

"Sorry, but I have plans."

"What are you doing?"

"Um...I'm going to play baseball with some kids at school."

"Sounds cool. Catch you later. Bye."

He walked away, leaving me with a deep pit in my stomach.

LINEBREAK

I walked there and I saw a huge field. It was barren and it only had grass.

Then I saw Amber, who was talking to her boyfriend, Alfie. She saw me coming and ran up to me.

"NINES! You came! I thought Fabian was bluffing." She said to me, with a big smile on her face.

"Yup...So can I meet your other..friends?"

"Oh them! Sure! I'm suprised Fabes has'nt introduced you to them...Hmm..."

Amber walked over to her boyfriend and said, "Nines, this is my boo, Alfie. Alfie, say hi to Nina!"

Alfie looked up at me. He glared at me saying "ARE YOU A ZOMBIE?!"

"Alfie.." Amber said, clearly annoyed.

"I forgot my zombie detecter at the house! Aw man!" Alfie said.

"I'm not a zombie" I said, wierded out.

"Yeah, Alfie" Amber said.

"OH..."

"Mhmmm. Nines, let's go meet Joy and Jerome!"

We walked toward them, and I was able to analyze the both of them upclose.

Jerome basically had the same hair color as me, and blue eyes. Joy was petite, and had tan skin with dark brown hair.

"Nina, this is Joy and that's Jerome."

"Hi.." Joy said to me, she kept looking at her feet and her gold eyes kept glickering from red to gold, red to gold. **(That was'nt in the movie. ;) You'll find out why soon.)**

"Hi." Jerome smirked at me like he was just planning a prank or just stole your wallet.

I took two steps back.

"Where's Fabian?" Joy asked.

"Don't look at me! I don't keep track of him 24/7." Amber replied.

Then he appeared.

"Hello Amber. Hello Joy, Jerome. Hello Alfie. Hello...Nina." Fabian said, but he was actually...smirking.

"Hi Fabian."

"So, can we play now!?" Alfie said.

"Fine, fine."

LINEBREAK

The teams were:

Joy, Amber, and Me

VS.

Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian.

So far, the boys were winning 10-12.

Then it was Amber's turn, and she suprisingly hit a home run, so then she and Joy both gaina point.

It was a tie now.

It was Nina's turn to batter up, and of course, the one pitching was none other than, Fabian Rutter.

He threw the ball, and Nina hit the ball so far in the woods.

The girls won.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Amber screamed.

Joy laughed.

**THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, REVIEW IF YOU WANT A NEW MOON SERIES. I MADE THIS CHAPPIE EXTRA LONG FOR YOU.**


	6. BETA READER, AN

**HEY, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT.**

**I need a beta reader.**

**I NEED ONE.**

**So, PM me if your interested in being my beta reader! I'll be yours.**

**I really hope you love the hunger games!**

Make sure you fit my requirements! And has over 5 stories, please.

PM ME!


End file.
